FRAGILE TOUCHES
by AiEiNoTenshi
Summary: What happens when the most popular guy in the village brings home an unknown girl whom he found at an abandoned park one night? Gossips will surely be unfriendly.Will the girl be able to stay long? What kinds of relationship could develop among them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, okay?!

**FRAGILE TOUCHES**

_Chapter 1: DIM LIGHT_

Hours passed but still she's there, at that very spot-unmoving. Her eyes shut tight, head buried in her crossed arms which lies on top of her bent knees. Her legs Are elevated-chest level of her sitting position. Her back is arched and stiff. She looked trashed, dumped. Her used to be glistening white dress is now grayish in color. It used to be straight –not a single traced of fold-ironed neatly, perfectly, but now it's wrinkled, as wrinkled as a crumpled paper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets are clean-few hours before dusk-no villagers can be seen outside. He walks through the silence under the littlest light of lampposts. Cold winds continue to blow as he adjusted his scarf to reach his nose. It's been quite a while, quite a while since he has last been here, in this village. That's the reason why he wanders this time, to know his way through the place and perhaps…refresh some memories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Her once confused mind is now empty. Her tears were already dried on her pale, cold cheeks. Her long, messy, pink locks sways with the wind as it blows continuously. It's cold, so cold indeed but she doesn't seem to care. She doesn't feel cold; she doesn't see the blinking light posts around her, she doesn't even hear the footsteps seeming to approach her frail figure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

He continues to walk through the silence and darkness of the street; each footsteps echoing in his ears and his ears only. The lights seem to dim slightly as he reaches farther parts of the village until he met this place with blinking light posts. The place seems to be a park, an old, abandoned park. He saw a small, old, brick fountain at which he considered the center of the park; water miraculously flowing from it. A few meters from it, he saw a crooked figure. He adjusted his sight and figured that it is a person, a girl he presumed. He observes her for a moment, keeping his ground. He first noticed the pink strands of her…hair? that flows freely with the cold wind. Her skin is white as paper. Her feet are dirty and bruised. She looks a real mess.

She now felt a presence and for a second there, she thought. She thought of whom it might be, why he / she are here, and what should she do.

'Should I run away again? NO! I don't think so! Not this time. Not anymore. Never again will I run away! It…tires me, scares me, and makes me feel alone.'

After observing the figure in front of him, he continued to take steps towards her. Every step, his mind battles in hesitation. 'Should I brother? Or should just keep my nose out of it?' But curiosity got the best of him and so he continued.

She could feel the steps coming closer and closer. 'Who is this person? Why the hell is he here and… approaching me?'

She's puzzled of his presence, no doubt about that. He now stood only some distance from her which caused her to panic inside. She's now frightened, panicking to be exact in her thoughts. She's just had about enough real life nightmares this day and if it'll be added, she'll sure go insane!

He continued his advances until he's just good few centimeters from her, then he halted. 'Now what?' What should he do now?

She needs to face this one no matter what. Besides, she herself doesn't want to run away, right? She calmed herself and had a determined expression on her face as she raised her head to see who the stranger is.

She saw a man with a height of about 6", fair skin, and spiky black hair. He seems spaced out, or rather…

Lost in thoughts, he didn't seem to notice that the figure in front of him raised her head to his direction and is now looking at him.

She continued her observation and found that he wears dark blue leather jacket with black scarf covering his mouth and a part of his nose with much difficulty courtesy of the blinking light posts which gives off very little light.

A few seconds later, his train of thoughts was interrupted as he sensed the girl's stare. He faced her and time seemed to stop as obsidian eyes meet viridian ones. They were both lost in their own worlds for a moment.

He was the one to break the sudden contact when he snapped his head to other direction which left her staring at his side view.

She blinked a few times as she stared at him. 'What was that? His eyes…they're so deep…like you could drown. It seems to speak of too much meaning.'

"Who are you?" she speaks with courage. "What happened to you?" he questioned back, setting his gaze upon the girl.

"Just tell me who you are." She narrowed her eyes impatiently at him.

"I'll tell you who I am, and then you answer my question." He said not suggestively but rather demandingly. She tore her gaze from him and looked away sharply. She just can't agree with the deal offered by the stranger.

Obviously, it's a 'no', he understood. "Fine then, I won't push you to spill…my name is Sasuke."

She set her eyes upon the boy once more. "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt telling me your name?" He spoke gently.

"I'm…Sakura."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

AiEiNoTenshi said: This is my first official fanfic. I don't expect too good comments, really but pls. review. I know it's not that great but I exerted a lot of effort, you know, just to inform you all. I hope you appreciate my story and wait for the next chapter.

I would like to thank Inky Seraph for helping me post this. Luv yah friend!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, okay?!

**FRAGILE TOUCHES**

Chapter 2: Sheltered

4 am– Too early in the morning, it's pitch dark outside except for some barely litted streets. People of the village are still fast asleep but of course there's always an exception.

In an abandoned park at the far end of the village were two figures. A raven-haired boy stood in front of a seated pink-haired girl.

"You should go home now." He said with the slightest hint of concern in his voice. As much as he wanted not to care, it's just that something inside him was touched. By the way he looks at the situation she's in, somehow he could relate. She's alone, in despair, troubled, and he could tell that she's suffering mental torture as well, and so was he. Some time in his past, he's been like her– in the darkness.

She lowered her head, suddenly feeling ashamed of looking into his eyes. "I…can't." She whispered, a whisper enough for him to hear and understand. "You're not from this village, are you?" He stated almost surely. She didn't respond. Her face bore a confused look. He took his silence as a yes. "I could tell that you're from another village." He observed her but got no reaction and thus set the topic aside. He concluded that there's no point asking her–what village are you from?–she wouldn't answer anyway.

He sighed then suddenly extended his hand to her. She raised her head slowly. Her face has a surprised, confused look.

"You need a better place to stay." That's all he said. She waited for further explanation but got nothing. She hesitated, afraid of what the stranger might do to her but she gave in nonetheless. Besides, she couldn't stay there forever, could she?

She stretched her arms and reached for his hand. He pulled her up, knowing that she can't support her weight by her now weakened legs.

She hesitated but accepted. She let him help her up. If not for him, she might've stumbled back and her feet may have received further damage. Her legs were numb. It feels like there's no blood running through them. But she needs it now; she needs even only the least strength that she could have just to be able to walk properly and not to humiliate herself in front of him and from everybody else who'll see her in her current state.

She took a careful step and when her foot landed on the cold ground, she felt a sharp sting on her ankle but she resisted the pain and finished that one step successfully.

Sasuke started to walk but continued to observe her from the corner of her eyes. He saw the painful expression that crossed her features as she took a step. Again, as much he wanted not to care, he couldn't bare seeing her like that and do nothing. He slowly approached her and took her arms.

She sighed a sigh of relief and prepared for the next step when someone suddenly held her arms, giving support to her weight.

"Wha-" She turned her head to the side only to see…"S-Sas-Sasuke." Who else do you expect? Before she could even open her mouth to say something or rather ask, he speak up. "Don't ask." Perhaps he sensed her curiosity.

The sun's already up and brightly shinning to the lively streets of Konoha. People were now out and busy with their works. The streets are busier than usual and it didn't help one bit to the now irritated boy who walks on the street with an untidy girl. His hands are holding onto her arms from behind, helping her walk properly. The more people they pass by, the more annoying stares they receive.

Sakura keeps her head low. She avoids meeting the stares of the villagers. She couldn't get more shy in her entire life. She could swear she heard some faint voices gossiping about her disoriented appearance and having to walk with _him. _From the tone of their voices, it sounded like Sasuke is a 'big deal', as she put it. However, she snapped out of her thoughts when he suddenly halted causing her to stop in her tracks as well.

Sasuke almost lost his patience sensing more gaze setting upon them. He hasn't thought of this scenario earlier. Well, he never expected their travel to be this long. It is because of Sakura's condition. He couldn't just increase his pace and walk past her, could he? If he could, he should've done it already, but he simply couldn't.

He decided to ignore the continuously increasing stares and just get home as quickly as possible.

He then thanked heavens when they finally reached their destination.

"We're here." He announced as he took out a key from his pocket.

Sakura found herself standing in front of tall white gates which soon opened revealing a light blue average-size house.

She took a careful step in and sighed a sigh of relief when successfully landing her foot on the ground with less pain. As soon as her foot made contact to the ground, she noticed that the ground is covered with short-length, lush, green grasses. She looked around with innocent eyes. Her green orbs wandered through the place, finding it beautiful. There are few small bushes bearing blue and purple flowers which seemingly form parallel lines. On a corner is a small, white, round table with two pairs of white chairs that are neatly kept on its sides. In front of her are leaf-shaped stepping stones leading to a three-step stairs which finally leads to the door. She took another step, now landing on the stone. She continued to advance carefully; each step brings a small smile on her face.

He walked pass her, letting her be after he locked the gates and proceeded to the door. He didn't take glances at her. Instead, he busied himself fishing out another key from his pocket. It didn't take her long to reach his side. Finding the right key, he unlocked the door.

Sasuke calmly swung the door open letting her eyes see the inside of his house. He revealed white, smooth ceiling and walls accented with ocean blue borders. The dirty white marble floor glistened before their eyes, guaranteeing its glossy texture.

Sasuke gestured her to come in. Barefooted as she is, she stepped onto the shinny floor, feeling its coldness. He entered right after her and changed his shoes into a pair of fur-coated, dark blue slippers. He took another pair and handed it to Sakura. She stared at the clean, white slippers and then pouted.

"I couldn't use this." He looked at her questioningly. She brought her gaze down to look at her feet then back at the slippers in her hand. "I'd just get it dirty." He tore his gaze from her and said, "Never mind. It could be cleaned later." No. I shall clean my feet first before such clean and white slippers." "Use the bathroom then. It's over there." He pointed to the hallway on the left. She nodded. "Umm…ano…" He raised a brow at her. "If it's not too much, could I take a shower too? I haven't bathed for two days now." "Sure. I think I could lend you some spare clothes." He was about to walk off when she suddenly called him. "Sasuke" He turned and looks at her. "Arigatou Gozaimasu" They exchanged smiles; small yet meaningful smiles.

AiEiNoTenshi said: I'm sorry that it took me long to update this chapter. I became busy these past few weeks and so hadn't had time to write and post this chapter soon but I'm already starting the next chapter. Next week we'll have our fourth periodical exam and so I think it'll take me two or three weeks to post my next update.

Pls. wait for it. I promise to make every chapter as good as I can. I'm doing my best in writing stories. Pls. _review_! I'd be glad to read comments and suggestion and of course praises are very much welcome. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, okay?!

**FRAGILE TOUCHES**

Chapter 3: Acceptance of Choice

The house is silent. All that could be heard is the sound of the water coming from the shower and some fabric rustling from one of the rooms.

She stood impassively letting her tears flow freely from her eyes as she lets the cold water shower her body. Her head is kept low, blank eyes staring at the white, wet floor. Her light pink lips are slightly apart as her breathing became shallow and soon, hiccups were heard.

Sasuke heard the hiccups coming from the bathroom but ignored it. He knows she's crying and he understands even without hearing a word from her. He doesn't really need to hear her story to understand and know her suffering.

He finished fixing the bed. Now he has to look for some spare clothes for her to change into. He rummaged through the huge closet for clothes that may fit her petite body. Most of the clothes are small but not small enough for her. He continued searching until he found clothes that caught her attention. "This will do." He grabbed it and walk out of the room.

Knock!Knock! "I brought you some clothes." She immediately wiped her tears away and tried to control her hiccupping but it didn't cease. "Oh-hik-wa-hik-it." She grabbed the towel hanged in the white bathroom wall and wrapped it around her naked body. She opened the door, hiding her body behind it as she peeked outside. "Here." He extended his hand, handing her the clothes as he looked away. " A-hik-ri-hik-ga-hik-tou" She reached for the clothes, touching the tips of his fingers in the process. They immediately retracted their hands to their side in embarrassment.. "Drink water to stop the hiccupping." He advised her hearing her continuous hiccups. She nodded and closed the door.

She quickly change and got out of the bathroom. She's wearing a pair of light green, one hundred percent cotton pajamas. It's not too big neither too small; it fits her well. She combed her hair by her hands to look a bit presentable. Out of nowhere, Sasuke came to her. "You should rest now." "Huh?" "Come, I'll lead you to your room." She didn't reply but just nodded and followed.

They entered a room with pink wall and white ceiling. It contains a double-size bed with a small side table and a huge, built-in closet. "This is my mother's room but she doesn't live here. She just visits at times so you could use it for the time being. There are clothes I the closet. Feel free to wear what you please. I'll go now, you should sleep."

"O-Okay." She answered quietly with a meek nod. With that, Sasuke left and closed the door.

Sakura opened the windows, letting the bright light of the sun in. She inhaled the fresh air while enjoying the singing of the birds on the tree tops. She leaned onto the window sill and closed her eyes, savoring the relaxing moment. She suddenly felt weary and sleepy. She got off the window and lay on her bed. "It's so soft and…warm." She whispered to her self. She felt comfortable and soon, she fell into a deep slumber.

Sakura slept the whole day and night due to total exhaustion. She woke up the next morning with a very bright smile, a smile never been seen upon her face for days.

"Good Morning." She whispered to herself. She got off the bed and stood up. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a mouth-watering aroma coming from the kitchen. She followed the scent and saw Sasuke standing in front of the stove, cooking. "I believe you slept well." She stiffened when he suddenly spoke. She wondered how he knew her presence. She calmed herself down to reply. "Yes. I guess I slept too long." "You needed it. You must be very exhausted." "Well, yes. I guess." She scratched the back of her head. "Come. Sit. Breakfast is almost ready." "Oh" she walked to the table and pulled a chair. "What're you cooking?" She questioned as she sit. "Nothing special, just some eggs and bacon. I'm used with simple breakfast." "Could I help or something?" "No. It's almost done." "Uhm…I could cook rice or prepare bread or…." "You don't have to," she just stay quiet and patiently waited for him.

Soon, he got plates and prepared the table. He filled it with fried eggs, bacons, a loaf of bread, fruits such as apples, oranges and grapes, and a pitcher filled with cold, fresh milk.

He sat on a chair opposite to Sakura. "How many days haven't you eaten anything?" "Three days? I think." "You must eat a lot then." She lowered her head, somewhat feeling embarrassed. Sasuke looked at her and noticed the expression that crossed her face. "No need to feel shy about it. I suffered worse." "Huh?" She suddenly raised her head and looked at him with confusion. "I tell you when you're ready to tell me your story." He started to eat while she hung her head low once again. "Eat. You need to regain your strength." She nodded and started eating up. She ate three slices of bacon an egg, two pieces of bread, a bunch of grapes, an apple, three oranges and a glass of milk. "Oh, I'm full." Sakura spoke. Sasuke watched her eat and he almost didn't believe his eyes. 'I never thought a girl of her size could eat that much.' "Rest for a while and take a shower. We're going out." He announced as he stood up from his seat. "What? We're going…. out?" She asked, obviously getting the wrong idea. "We're going to the mall." He answered bluntly completely ignoring the fact that she's having a different interpretation. "M…. mall? Why?" "I'll buy you clothes and other things you will need." "N…no. It's okay. I could just wear the clothes in the closet." "Those are my mother's clothes." He informed her. Her eyes widened. "Eh? I will wash them at once and—'' "That's not it." He moved his head from left to right. "My mom's clothes won't fit you, that's why I need to buy clothes of your size." "But that's too much. You already let me stay in your house, let me sleep in your mother's room, let me use you mother's clothes and you also feed me." She looked straight into his eyes. "I can't accept anything anymore." Sasuke turned his back on her and said, "It's nothing to me. Besides, you don't really have a choice but to accept." Saying those words, he walked off.

She just stood still. She doesn't really know how to react. He stated facts. If you analyze the situation, you'll realize the truth that she doesn't really have much choice. It's either she accept his help or be prideful and die a shameful death of loneliness and starvation.

'Oh, how could I ever repay him?' She sit down once again and thought of the question over and over.

AiEiNoTenshi said: Sorry again if I let you wait so long for this update. I just had a very busy schedule this past few weeks. You see, we just had our final exams and we have to finish a lot or projects and submit numerous requirements.

Oh gosh! My dear readers pls. be patient in waiting for my updates. I'm really trying my best to update soon but i have lots of problems to deal with. Pls. READ and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, okay?!

FRAGILE TOUCHES

Chapter 4: Lightening Up

"Sakura, aren't you done yet?" Sasuke asked from outside the room. "Just a minute." She answered panicking.

Honestly, she's taking so long on picking clothes to wear. She has tried all the pants in the closet but not even one fitted her. Now, what's left to try are the dresses; most of them are formal. She first tried a black tube top satin dress. It fitted her but it's so revealing that she swore never to wear that again. She then put on a red spaghetti-strap dress but the straps fall off her shoulder and so she decided not to wear it. After trying about eight more dresses, she finally decided on what to wear.

She wore a baby blue puff-sleeve silk dress which reaches just below her knees. The dress really looks good on her. It complemented her body. She found some shoe boxes on the base of the closet and picked a white one-inch heeled sandals. She combed her hair and put a white flower burette on which she found on the table beside the bed. She looked at her self in the mirror and gawked upon seeing her image. 'I guess I'm ready to go.'

She got out of the room and was immediately greeted by an irritated Sasuke. "What took you so long?! Do you really have to pick a dress for hours and let me wait like a-huh?" He abruptly stopped when he realized how she looks. 'How did an angel got here?' "Sorry, I had a hard time picking a dress to wear. I also borrowed your mother's sandals and a burette. I'm so sorry." "Never mind. Let's go." She nodded and so they walk to the garage. She hasn't seen the garage until now. It was dark and huge. Two vehicles occupy the space. There is a black, shiny car with glistening silver mags and a dark blue luxury van with black tinted windows and black mags. "Whoa!" That's all she could say. "We'll be using the car." He announced as he open its door for Sakura. "Ah, thank you." She got in and he followed suit. He started the engine and so they sped off to the road.

Silence filled the air. No one has ever spoken since they got in the car and still not one of them dared to break the silence. They felt a little awkward.

Sasuke then decided to end the car-deafening silence. "How old are you, Sakura?" Sakura stared at him, surprised about the sudden question but she answered nonetheless. "I'm 20." "You just graduated?" "Yes. I but worked for about 8 months already." "What's your job?" She suddenly turned sad and hung her head low. Sasuke took a quick glance at her and noticed her sudden change of mood. "You don't really need to answer my question." She slowly raised her head but instead of looking at him, she gazed at the window. She could clearly see her reflection and so she smiled sadly. "I'm a teacher." Sasuke was surprised to hear her answer, He thought she'll just stay quiet and won't dare to answer his question anymore. "Ah." He decided not to ask her anymore questions that may trouble her mind further. "How about you? Could you tell me who you are?" You can't blame her for being curious. A guy provided her place to stay, clothes to wear, and food to eat and yet all she know is his name nothing more, not even his last name.

"Uchiha Sasuke. 21 years old. As soon as I graduated, I took over one of our family business. I'm running the famous 'Ganbatte Uchiha Hotel'. "Oh, I've never heard of that." "You can't be serious it's too famous to not to reach your land no matter how far it is. In fact, it's internationally recognized." They entered the mall's dark parking lot. "Eh? Well, I don't know." She shrugged. "Hn." There he said it. He usually say that one-word, one-syllable, sentence when has nothing else to say or wanted to end a certain topic.

He easily found a parking area. It seems that there are just a few people shopping today. He got out of the car and opened the door for Sakura. Sakura got out too and smiled at him. "Arigatou." 'He's a gentleman, no doubt about that.' She blushed thinking of Sasuke as a nice guy.

As soon as they stepped in the mall, Sakura's eyes grew wide. The place is really huge. She gazed upon the shiny marble floor, the enormous, artistic and very beautiful chandelier and the many interesting, colorful stores. "Wow! It's huge and beautiful." She said excitingly. "Never been to a mall before?" He asked not looking at her. "Not to one this big and elegant." She answered. "Hn." There he goes again. They walked around and stopped in front of an apple green store with a yellow label which reads: 'Hifu Medo.'

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Welcome to Hifu Medo!" A lady greeted them with a bright smile. Sakura smiled back at her while Sasuke didn't even bother to acknowledge the greeting. Soon, another lady approached them. "What do you need?" The lady asked politely. "Clothes for her." Sasuke answered simply pointing at Sakura. "Oh, please follow me." The lady lead them to the ladies' section where there are lots of pretty clothing complete from the most simple to the most fabulous ones.

She first tried a pair of dark blue jeans and a white printed shirt. It was so simple yet she looks pretty good. Next, she wore a yellow skirt that reaches her ankles and a pink turtle-neck top. It's awful! Sasuke shook his head no, telling her that it's not good. Sakura pouted and tried another set of clothes. This time she picked a black denim skirt which reaches right above her knees. It has a big pink flower on the upper left side which really stands out. She paired the skirt with a pink spaghetti strapped button up blouse that have a wrinkled effect. 'She's hot.' Sasuke saw her and he almost had his jaw drop but still Susuke is Sasuke you can't expect too much from him.

She tried many more clothes and Sasuke's the one who picked what to buy. Heck! He almost bought the whole store.

"Thank you. You see Sasuke, I think this is too much." She suddenly spoke while walking. "You keep on saying that but still you accept it all." He stated matter-of-factly and almost coldly. Sakura lowered her head in response and stopped in her tracks. Of course Sasuke noticed. He sighed before halting too and said, "I didn't said that to embarrass you. I'm just reminding you that you don't have any choice but to accept my help." He then started walking not even looking back to peek at her. She didn't say a word and made no reaction at all regarding his last statement. She just continued to stare at the shiny floor. She could clearly see her reflection as like when she was in the car. You could mistake her reflection for a goddess or an angel if only she doesn't have that gloomy look on her face. "I'll just meet you at the car. You do not look like you want to continue this anymore." He didn't hear her footsteps following him and so he sighed and joined the small crowd. 'I hope she'll not run away.'

Although she heard him clearly, she still didn't move a single muscle. 'Why? Why?! Why am I even asking myself why?! I don't understand anything. I felt like I've been slapped hard on the face even though he just stated facts. I hate this! I don't want to think anymore! This is hopeless!' For a few more minutes she stayed like that and ignored the stares of the people passing by her. 'They must've thought I'm crazy! Well I do look like crazy but I'm not-wait, I'm not? Of course I'm not! Ugh… What do I do now?' She pouted and then started walking around like a lost puppy.

Sasuke, on the other hand, is having a trouble of his own. 'How am I supposed to do this? I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said those words to her. Now I need to shop alone. But how? How do I know women's necessities?! Gah! I have to remember my mom…think! Think! Think!'

Sakura after a long walk finally decided to rest. 'I can't believe I ended up here! I'm so tired of humiliations but what can I do? What am I supposed to do? He's right. I have no other option. I need to live with this until I find another way.' Thankfully, the doors of Sasuke's car were unlocked. 'I wonder why. Did he forget to lock it? Oh well, I better just rest. Oh I feel so tired!' She got in and soon fell asleep on the soft and warm backseat of the car.

Sasuke was too busy that he forgot about the time. It's already two in the afternoon and he hasn't eaten lunch yet or rather they haven't eaten yet. He gazed at his wristwatch and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, "Damn!" 'This explains why my stomach keeps grumbling. I'll not have time to cook I need to go home and eat already. Uh…I wish she's already in my car.' He hurried outside and headed straight to the parking lot. He found his car immediately. 'I'm glad it's still here.' He opened the door and put the grocery bags on the seat beside the driver's seat where Sakura sat during their travel to the mall. He pouted and stared disappointedly at the seat. 'Maybe she ran away. I really couldn't keep anyone close to me for long, could I? "He sighed in a depressed manner as he sit on the driver's seat and started the engine. "Ugh…" He heard a small sound. 'What's that?' He looked at the backseat where the sound came from and he almost didn't believe his eyes with what he saw. On the long back seat lies an angel, or at least for him. He couldn't help but smile a genuine, whole-hearted smile at the sight of Sakura's face having a peaceful, serene expression. She seems so relax and contented. "I thought I'd never see you again. Thank God you're still here. I promise not to make you feel upset ever again." He whispered at her sleeping figure. Sakura, even though deep asleep, smiled as if she heard everything but Sasuke wasn't able to see her sweet gesture since he's already driving that time.

AiEiNoTenshi said: I'm trying to light things up in trhis chapter if you're trying to figure out about the title. My dear readers, pls continus reading my following chapters. I promise to make it better and more exciting. Wait for the mystery of Sakura's past to unleash.

I think I'll be able to update soon because I'm already starting on the fifth chapter and oh, I'm writting lots of other stories and I'll be posting one of them soon so pls read and of course review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gossip Ender

Chapter 5: Gossip Ender

The streets are busy as ever. People could be seen talking at every corner. One man wearing a black cap and a black coat could clearly hear the loud gossips of the villagers as he walks down the street. "Oh my God! I can not believe this! Sasuke's going out with a girl?! Oh NO! Who's this lucky bitch?!" A random teenage girl squealed with teary eyes. "Not only that he's dating her but they said they're already living together!" Her already crying companion added. "How did that happen?! I thought Sasuke is still single! I swear I'll kill that girl when I see her!" The girl had a murderous, very scary look on her face. "She's not even that beautiful! I'm a much better choice! Why did Sasuke picked a girl like her?!" Both of them drowned in their own tears.

"Have you heard of the latest news about the youngest Uchiha?" An old lady talks to a woman in her mid 30s. "Oh yes. I've heard that he brought a girl in his house and they live together now." "I never knew he already have a girl friend. It's a pity. I wanted him to be my grand daughter's husband." "Well, no one has ever seen the girl before until he brought her home." "So no one knows the girl." "Yes. It's strange."

"Everyone's talking about you, little brother. I wonder what will you do with this?" The mysterious man muttered to himself and smirked.

Sakura woke up and was surprised to find herself lying on her soft and smooth bed. 'How did I get here? I remember I slept in the car.' She sat up, fixed her bed and got out of the room. She heard some noise in the kitchen and so she headed there.

"So you're already awake." She was surprised when Sasuke greeted her as soon as she landed her foot on the kitchen floor. She was planning to avoid him because of the mall incident but Sasuke spoke coolly as if nothing happened so she decided to just forget the incident and act normally. "Yes." She smiled at him but then her stomach suddenly made a loud grumble. "You should eat already." "I think so." She put her hand on her stomach and giggled. Sasuke put a plate on the table and brought out a box of pizza and a large plate of spaghetti. "I didn't have time to cook since it's kinda late already so I just bought lunch. Sit and eat." He ordered. "How about you?" She asked as she sits on the chair. "I'm finish. You're still asleep so I decided to eat ahead of you." He sat on the other end of the table and watch Sakura eat. "Uhm…Sasuke how did I get in my room? I mean, I slept in the car." She asked looking at Sasuke. "I carried you." He answered so calmly that she almost spit out the food in her mouth. "Seriously?" She questioned unbelievably. "How else do you think could you get in that room?" "Actually I have no idea." "I carried you, okay? It's not a big deal. Just forget it." "O-okay." She nodded and shrugged the thought off.

Sasuke was woken up the next morning by the ringing of his cellphone. He picked the phone in an irritated manner and almost yelled a "WHAT?!" There's no doubt, he's angry. "Hey! Calm down, little brother." His anger suddenly subsided. Knowing who the caller is. "Nii-san." "Have you already read the newspapers I sent you?" "You sent me newspapers? Why?" He asked confused. "Look at it and you'll know why." He went outside and opened his mailbox which contains a brown envelope. He immediately opened the envelope and found two newspapers in it. He checked the dates and found out that one was dated yesterday and the other is today. But what caught his attention was the headlines. " Oi, little brother, you're reading it already, aren't you?" " Yes." "So, what can you say?" " I'm not really surprised. I've expected this to happen. It's just a little earlier than I thought." " Oh, and what are you planning to do about it?" "Should I really do some thing?" "Of course. Mother and father won't be glad to know about this." "Okay then. Arrange a press conference at my hotel this afternoon. Call me when it's set." Got it. And oh, I saw the girl's picture and I must admit she's cute. Let me meet her soon, okay?" "Whatever." Then they hang up.

Knock! Knock! Sakura was woken by the loud knocks on her door. She moaned, slowlyn opening her eyes and muttered a "wait." She stretched her arms and got off the bed. She rubbed her eyes and combed her hair before opening the door. Opening the door, she saw who she expected; who else but Sasuke.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted as she smiled brightly at Sasuke. In return, he muttered a quiet "morning." "I just brought you these." He extended his hands, carrying five huge shopping bags. "Could you carry these?" He asked. "I guess." With her answer, ha handed her the bags. "Oh, It's quite heavy but I can manage." Sakura peeled into the bags and saw the clothes Sasuke bought for her back in the mall. Aside frombthose, she also saw some women's shampoos and soaps, feminine ash, pads and panty liners, and other girl's stuffs.

She couldn't help but gawk upon the contents of the bags. "Actually, I didn't know about those stuffs. I just asked a random lady to buy those. I didn't even peeked on them" He then looked away, sort of embarrassed but quickly set his gaze upon her when he heard her gasp.

Sakura's eyes widened with what she saw. On a red bag is a set of under wears. "What?!" He almost shouted but didn't. "H-How did you bought these?" She stammered a bit, looking at Sasuke who have a confused expression on her face. "What's that?" He asked, not having a clue of what she's talking about. "These!" she raised the bag on his face for him to take a good look at it. He blushed and instantly looked away. "I…I…" He stammered not knowing how to put it. 'Damn!' "I…I'm not the one who bought those either. I mean I'm not the one who picked those." There he said it. "Uhm…how was the size picked?" Sakura was like panicking inside. 'He couldn't possibly know my under wear size, could he?' "Well, it was like this…" He then started to tell the exact thing that happened.

Flash Back:

As he stepped in the store, all the female customers stared at him. He sense their malicious and questioning glares. A sales lady with glistening eyes approached her very, very quickly. "Sir, how may I help you?" He was slightly irritated by unfamiliar sweetness in the lady's voice but he continued in nonetheless. He then got nervous, battling in his mind whether he should tell it or not. He gulped heavily and then started saying his piece. "I wonder if you could help me…" The lady's eyes waited anxiously for his words. "…umm, could you help me…pick underwears for a girl?"The lady snorted a bit but abruptly stopped as he sense a death glare directed to her. "For your girlfriend?" "No." 'Oh my God, it can't be. Is he-' "It's for a friend. A girl but not my girl friend." "Oh, sure sir. Please follow me." 'Thank God. At least he's not gay.' The lady lead her to a certain section and asked," What's her size?" Sasuke was surprised. "W-what size?" "Well, her underwear size." "I don't know." "Oh, so maybe could tell me her height and her approximate waistline, perhaps."

End of Flashback.

"So that's what happened." Sakura nodded in understanding. "Exactly." He sighed. He was relieved to tell her what happened.

Sasuke was doing some paper works in the living room when his phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" "Hey little brother, it's me." "I know." "About the conference, it's already set. Be here in twenty minutes. " "I'll be there in ten." He didn't wait for his brother's reply. He hung up and got up from his seat, taking his papers with him in a neat pile.

Sakura got out of her room. She just finished arranging her things. She noticed Sasuke in the living room. 'He seems to be in a hurry.' "Hi Sasuke!" She greeted, making her presence known. "I'm leaving for a while." He said as he walk pass her, carrying a pile of paper. "Where are you going?" She said, curious of his whereabouts. He went in his room and changed into semi-formal clothing. When he got out of his room, Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe. 'Holy…ramen! I've never seen him this…handsome.' His disheveled, black hair gives it all away and the black button up shirt added up to his deadly looks. She shrugged the thought off with much difficult just to bring herself to act normally. "Going to a party?" She asked. "No. I'm going to the hotel. Just gotta fix something up." "I see." Sakura watched as Sasuke prepared to leave. Before exiting through the door, Sasuke spoke. "Sakura, turn on the T.V. if you wanna know what I'm doing." With that he closed the door and left.

"Hey Sasuke! A tall man with long, black hair greeted him. "Nice to see you again." He retorted sarcastically. "Oi, don't be like that. You owe me." "Whatever. When will it start?" "Ten minutes. Go get yourself ready." "I'm ready anytime."

Sakura sits at home, staring at the T.V. 'I wonder why he told me to turn on the T.V. if I wanna know what he's doing. He's not an actor, is he?' She stared hard at it until she finally decided to turn it on.

"Today we will witness a press conference at the Ganbatte Uchiha Hotel regarding the latest issue about the famous Uchiha Sasuke," the news reporter nerrated as the camera went inside the hotel, showing a white, elegant hall with many reporters and journalists. After a few minutes, Uchiha Sasuke entered and sat in the middle of a long table. "We may start now." Without even greeting the crowd, he opened the conference.

Sakura was puzzled when she heard 'the latest issue' then she noticed the newspapers on the table right in front of her. She picked it up and her eyes almost stumbled out when she read the headlines. The newspaper is dated yesterday and it reads: "Uchiha Sasuke finally got a girlfriend?" while the other one which is dated today reads: "Uchiha Sasuke dates a pink-haired girl." And then there's a big picture of them together at the mall while walking around side by side. "Oh my God. I brought him trouble. I didn't know he's that popular."

A male reporter abruptly stood up and threw a question. "Mr. Uchiha, I'll go direct to the point. Are the newspaper articles true?" Sasuke showed no emotion on his face and answered the question quickly. "Partly, yes." "Please explain your answer, Mr. Uchiha." "It's true that she's staying at my house but she's not my girlfriend. Yes, we went to the mall together but it's not a date." "Mr. Uchiha, why is she staying at your house?" A female journalist with big, round eyeglasses asked. "She's having a vacation here so I offered her my house." "Where is she from?" Another reporter asked. "She's from another village." "What village?" He ignored the question. "What is her name?" Another asked. "Her name is Sakura." "Sakura what?" Again, he didn't answer. The crowd kept throwing questions. "What is your real relationship with her?" "How long will she gonna stay in your house?" "Why did you offer your house to her?" He ignored it all. He didn't answer the questions because he didn't even know the answers to those. "I believe it's not worth this attention. So what if I let a friend stay at my house? It's not really a big deal. I set this conference to end the gossips and I hope it'll be effective. That's all. This conference is over." He than exited the hall, leaving the press still hungry for his words.

He was immediately greeted by his brother outside the hall. "What a rude way of ending such a conference." His brother commented with a little chuckle of his own. "It's so annoying. They're interfering with my private life." So she's part of your private life now, huh?" He said, oblivious in teasing his little brother. "So what if she is?" He answered seriously. His brother's eyes widened. Sasuke used to be always in denial. "So you mean…" "Yes." Sasuke then walked out of the establishment, leaving his brother shocked with his very straight forward answer to his brother's unfinished question.

AiEiNoTenshi said: Hey! I made it, right? Yey! I've finally updated this fic; my first fic ever but hey I'm thinking of changing my writing style with the next chapter. Think it'll be fine? Well, try to read my other fics and I'll be posting some more new fics. I'm just blasting out of ideas but the problem is time management. Hope I could update my fics really soon. Well, I'll do my best. Pls. READ and REVIEW!! Thanks!


End file.
